One shots
by The Low-key Romantic Libra
Summary: A place to store all my one-shots! Current story: Meant to be Enjoy!


**Hi all! Anyway, I wanted to try out this unique style of writing. It's really different so you may find it difficult to read, not as difficult as it is for me to write it though! It's kind of confusing because I'm not used to it. But enjoy it anyway!**

You're walking along the river bank. The hard ground scratches against your pads, making you wince with every step. The time of Frozen Water has been particularly harsh this time, and you can't wait for the Time of Freed Water to come. You think of your mother, struggling against sickness, your father, starving while trying to feed her and your brother, unhappily forced into becoming Stoneteller's to-be. You have often wondered about the fairness the tribe has. Many times you have watched kits become prey-hunters when they wanted to be cave-guards. And as for your brother…he can't stand the idea of having to stay in the cave his whole life. All he ever wanted was to go outside and explore; even as a young kit. And now he never will.

You know that all of them can change positions, but that they don't, not because of what they want to be, but because of what is expected. Throughout your life you have known only one cat to change positions: Leaf of small flower. Now Leaf was never content to just follow the rules. When she was made a prey-hunter, she chose to change into a cave-guard. And once she was a cave-guard, she was often found catching prey. In the end she decided that this life didn't suit her so she went on a journey to find the Clans, told in the stories your parents and elders told you. You told your brother to tell Stoneteller that he didn't want to be her to-be, but he wouldn't listen to you; Eagle never listens to you. You remind yourself that that's not why he won't ask her. You know deep in your heart that he is only doing it to make your parents proud.

You look into the clear water, staring at your own reflection for a while. Your pale black fur looks wrong plastered with mud and your blue eyes don't seem as bright as they used to be. Suddenly you see another figure form beside you. It is a tall, thin tortoise-shell with dark amber eyes and a broad smile.

"Star? Star in dark night? Is it really you?"

You look up, unable to believe your eyes. "Leaf?" you ask, still dumbstruck.

"The one and only," she purrs. "How are you? How are your mother, and the rest of the clan?"

"I'm okay, so is the _tribe_ ," you say emphasising the word tribe, "my mother is sick but she'll be fine when the Time of Freed Water comes. And what of you?"

You eye her sleek pelt enviously. She seems well fed. "Did you find the clans?"

"I did. RiverClan took me in. Also, it's Leafstream now."

"So…are you coming back for good?" you ask hopefully.

"No," she says, and your heart sinks. "I just wanted to make sure you were all getting along fine. Leafbare hasn't exactly been easy for the clans either."

You think Leafbare must mean the same as Time of Frozen Water, so you don't bother asking.

"Well, if you're okay then I'm going back. Well, bye Star. It's been good seeing you."

"Wait!" you say sounding more disappointed than you would've liked. "Don't you want to see the tribe again?"

"If you're all fine, then I see no reason too. My father certainly won't welcome me back with open paws, and Stoneteller," she said the name like it was poisonous, "definitely won't want me back."

"But," you know how mind is already made up, but you try anyway. "Are you sure you won't stay the night?"

She shakes her head. "It's been really hard for RiverClan. Two battles in one moon during Leafbare. Some are calling me cowardly for returning to you, and the sooner I get back the sooner I'll be accepted again."

You nod, your mouth dry. "If…if you're sure. I understand."

"You always have. It's a real gift, you know. Not enough cats understand these days."

Before you can ask her what that means, she starts walking away. You wish you could talk with her more. You scent another cat nearby. It's Stoneteller. You have never seen her so far out the cave before. She is a tabby with blue eyes, and for the first time you notice a long gash down her side. She looks old and tired.

"Go with her," she says in a voice filled with wisdom. "I can see it in your eyes that you wish to go after her."

You look down at your paws, knowing that a part of you wants nothing more than to go with Leaf.

"But what about the tribe?" you ask her, avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me," she commands. You do and see that her eyes are sympathetic and understanding.

"The tribe will be fine without you. We have always survived here in the mountains, our history here goes so far back that not even the Tribe of Endless Hunting knows how long we've been here. You will not change our way of life if you go."

You open your mouth to speak, but she silences you with a flick of her tail. "Eagle will be fine. I'll make sure he knows he doesn't have to be Stoneteller."

You just look at her, still not completely aware of what she's telling you to do.

"She came back here for a reason. It was fate not coincidence that crossed your paths today. Follow your heart, Star in dark night; you will be much happier if you do. And if you don't, you will be filled forever with regret."

You think that there is a deep meaning behind the last line she said, but she interrupts your thoughts.

"Go now, before she disappears forever. I have to go and make a certain to-be a prey-hunter. Good luck Star, and may the Tribe of Endless Hunting be with you."

She disappears over the rocks, leaving you staring at Leaf, now a small black, white and brown figure in the distance..

"Leaf!" you call, racing after her. She stops and sits down. By the time you reach her, you're out of breath.

"I'm going with you!"

Leaf doesn't say anything but gives you a playful look. "Race you to that tree!"

You chase after Leaf happily, feeling such satisfaction that you're doing this. You know in your heart that you did the right thing.

"Leaf?" you pant, falling behind a little. "Do the clans believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"No," she replies, not looking back. "They believe in StarClan, it's the same thing really. I don't believe in it myself."

A warm feeling flows through your heart. It's like your name; you think it's a sign. Somehow you feel like this was always meant to happen.

"And one more thing; do you believe in destiny?"

"Nope," she says, but turns around to wait for you. "Anyway, I win!"

You realise that she's sitting right under the tree. You nod but you can't help smiling. Leaf won the race, but no cat could feel happier than you right now, because it feels like today, you have won at life.

Not enough cats understand these days… somehow you think that Leaf always knew that you'd follow her, somehow she just knew that you'd understand why she came back. Suddenly, a cold breeze blew over, sending a shiver down your spine. A leaf fell down for the topmost branches and landed on your nose.

Leaf starts laughing. You laugh with her. Yes, you think with a grin, this was always meant to be.


End file.
